One, One Alone
by Princess Arimae
Summary: The story of the WotR, told in the Ring's POV. Better than it sounds. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**

* * *

**

_**Evil...**_

_**Hate...**_

_**Malace...**_

_**These I give you; **_

_**Dominate...**_

_**Conquer...**_

_**Destroy...**_

_**These you must do...**_

_........._

I became aware of them, on what might be called the day of my birth.

First, were my most useful tools; the nine. They ensnared their barers so swiftly... I could hear my master laughing...

Also the seven... they did things differently, but well.

Then the three... the trators...

The hidden ones... they turned away from us... served their barers...

We conquered and destroyed.

All would have been well, were it not for the acursed allience...

Elves and men, joining together...

We watched from afar, as our armies were being defeated.

Then my Master said, "**It is time.**"

We came out together, that was as we always were.

We could see... smell... taste their horror; their despair.

One by one, they fell at our feet. We were enjoying this...

Elendil, the king of Gondor, leader of men, was vain enough to think he could defeat us. Us! We were the strongest force to grace all of Arda...

He fell, I'm sure I needn't point out...

Elves... Men... Some orcs, but those we had in abundance.

Then he came... the Sword of the Enemy in his hands.

The sword we broke... that broke us...

.........

My master was destroyed... lost to me... where...?

Ah... Isildur... the perfect barer...

I called to him. It was so easy...

And as he held me... admired me... I knew that I would not rest untill my master and I were joined again... what ever the costs...

* * *

**Well... Review, and I'm planning more.**

**In case you haven't guessed, this is told through the ring...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**

* * *

**

_**Evil...**_

_**Hate...**_

_**Malace...**_

_**These I give you; **_

_**Dominate...**_

_**Conquer...**_

_**Destroy...**_

_**These you must do...**_

_........._

Isildur...

Horrible Isildur...

He parted us... took me...

I could hear his satisfaction...

Orcs? Did He survive? Was my Master looking for me?

_That way!_ I urged him. _Go that way!_

He went that way...

It was not my Master...

My revenge, however, was at hand... just as his bane was on his...

.........

Falling...

The river had me...

Lost to the world... to time...

I slept...

Little did I know what awaited me on my awakening.

* * *

**Well... That's chapter two...**

**Review, and you get more.**

**~Princess Arimae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**

* * *

**

_**Evil...**_

_**Hate...**_

_**Malace...**_

_**These I give you; **_

_**Dominate...**_

_**Conquer...**_

_**Destroy...**_

_**These you must do...**_

_........._

I woke up to a strange sight: some small, mannish sort of creature was being dragged along in the curent.

I had never seen one before.

I realized, I must have been asleep for some time.

I called to him; the naive little thing was easy... I don't think he cared much about the fish, anyway.

On my instruction, he brought us to shore.

There, another surprise came into play.

Another of the half-sized oddities came to see the one, who was, apparently, his friend.

This aroused my curiosity...

I called him; the second one. At first, it did almost nothing; he whined and wleedled with his friend... but I was with his friend as well.

Then, it began...

First one, then another, tumbling in a wreched contest over me...

It was over quickly. The second one won.

He called himself... Smeagol.

I would spend quite a lot of time with him...

* * *

**Chapter three!**

**Review! Review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

_**Evil...**_

_**Hate...**_

_**Malice...**_

_**These I give you; **_

_**Dominate...**_

_**Conquer...**_

_**Destroy...**_

_**These you must do...**_

_........._

He took me home with him.

Home to a whole little town of the..._ho__bbits_ his mind supplied, surprising me, greatly.

Usually, only I could speak into their mind... it was unthinkable for anyone else(except my Master) to do the same...

Yet his voice...

Clearly, there was more to hobbits than first impressions...

He put me in a pouch at his side, called a... _pocket_... once again, his voice surprised me...

I was going to have to investigate this further.

* * *

**I must aqppologize for the long time between updates. The site was refusing to save my work on the story[but not my other ones, surprisingly].**

**I'd love some reviews, and, hopefully, I'll get some more of this out there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own Tolkien's work....Yet.**

* * *

**_Evil..._**

**_Hate..._**

**_Malice..._**

**_These I give you;_**

**_Dominate..._**

**_Conquer..._**

**_Destroy..._**

**_This you must do..._**

**_........._**

He had a wonderful mind... He listened well...

Sadly, the rest weren't so corruptible...

We were hated... all for one death... One death.

These were strange creatures, these hobbits.

Uglier than orcs... truly vile...

Yet... strangely attractive.

They told him to go... I let him...

They named my half for me... Gollum... It seemed appropriate.

We left them...useless, surely, I had what I needed.

We traveled down My river... My horrid, cold river... till we reached the mountains...

If I had known them then, as I know them now, no one would now know them.

* * *

**This is dedicated to Lysana, thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**I know I havent been very frequent in my updates[I'm sooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy]**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own Tolkien's work....Yet.**

* * *

**_Evil..._**

**_Hate..._**

**_Malice..._**

**_These I give you;_**

**_Dominate..._**

**_Conquer..._**

**_Destroy..._**

**_This you must do..._**

**_........._**

I had been there for five-hundred years when I felt him...

Hobbits had changed... as had the world...

**My Master called.**

He couldn't hear my voice... but the Finder did.

I called him, and without hearing, he answered...

He traveled deeper... deeper into the hole...

Gollum was still there, of course.

At first, I showed him none of myself...

He came anyway.

There was talk... riddles...

Finally, the Finder heard me...

Puzzled, he called me out... yet it wasn't my fate to remain holed there...

One last favor, from my pet... an escape...

Then my time with the Finder began.

* * *

**This is dedicated to my mom****, thanks for reading, and liking!**

**This was my fastest update, so hurray!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own Tolkien's work....Yet.**

* * *

**_Evil..._**

**_Hate..._**

**_Malice..._**

**_These I give you;_**

**_Dominate..._**

**_Conquer..._**

**_Destroy..._**

**_This you must do..._**

**_........._**

When we had left the underground, I was as happy as the Finder...

The Finder... such an odd hobbit...

Nothing like Smeagol had been... or even Deagol...

He called himself Bilbo Baggins, and it fit.

He was rounder, a bit shorter and much more... something.

I wasn't quite as fast with him, as I should have been... I paid...

He wandered about for a while, before seeing... something.

I told him not to go towards it... he disobeyed!

I was startled by the differences... the truly unpleasant differences between this one, and my Gollum...

How could he disobey me? Ignore me?

Then I was met with another being... this one I knew...

"Traitor!" I greeted Narya.

Narya smirked; she felt no fear of me, in the Finder's keeping.

"I serve he whom I serve," she said, plainly laughing at the creature whose pocket seemed now, so confining. "Yet you..."

"The one you serve _is_ interesting," I replied, chuckling as she winced. We both knew what would happen to him, when I returned to my Master.

"You are still a long way from _Him_ yet," she murmured, but we could both taste the lie.

"It is refreshing to know you aren't completely ruined," I said, half truthfully.

She mumbled something I didn't catch, then turned her attention back to her master.

Bilbo was telling the story of what he had been doing...

I told him to say nothing of me...

He obeyed.... I'm not sure if he knew it though.

He was clearly floundering... I tried to help as I could; the last thing I wanted was the Wizard--indeed, Varya's keeper could be nothing less--looking further into my reappearance. I drew what I could remember of Smeagol's mutterings; still we came within an inch of the line of the unbelievable...

One part of the tale we both had a bit of trouble with was the doorway... there had been many of my Master's minions there, and the likelihood of his escape on his own was as small as himself.

I had helped him then (though, of course, we couldn't say so).... He made something up...

I think the wizard was getting suspicious at this point, so changed the topic toward him.

He talked.... and talked....

It was late when we left that place.

And inwardly, I laughed; mine were coming.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own Tolkien's work....Yet.**

* * *

**_Evil..._**

**_Hate..._**

**_Malice..._**

**_These I give you;_**

**_Dominate..._**

**_Conquer..._**

**_Destroy..._**

**_This you must do..._**

**_........._**

They tried to climb trees!

The fools!

Mine was--of course-- the slowest...

I had forgotten teaching Gollum to climb....

It helped my impatience when I felt Varya's tension.

I was almost with them... they would have taken me home...

They pulled Bilbo into the tree in time....

It was a wretched tree... full of needles...

"Well, Varya?" I mocked the traitor; mine sang out as echoes.

"_Fire: I am Fire_," she sang, breathing her words into the Song itself.

I watched for a while as my wargs panicked in her flames, then smirking I began.

"_Fire, are you? So am I... Burn Fire! Find fuel! Laugh!_" I twisted, laughing while my orcs sang out in chorus.

Then came the Eagles.... His Eagles!

I protested... I hid... Bilbo gripped one of the horrid dwarves by the heals....

Over the ground we flew... And Varya smiling all the way..

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own Tolkien's work....Yet.**

* * *

**_Evil..._**

**_Hate..._**

**_Malice..._**

**_These I give you;_**

**_Dominate..._**

**_Conquer..._**

**_Destroy..._**

**_This you must do..._**

**_........._**

I was heavy.

This was something I had learned with Isildur...

He held on...

When I finally overcame him, it was too late... We were at _their_ home...

A home in the sky... just the place for _his_ creatures...

Bilbo was babbling... perhaps I was closer than I had thought... his outer defenses were pierced....

I could still sense Narya nearby.

She seemed... in awe?

I laughed, only to wince, as _his_ presence came out through the eagles... like a light...

A light... and as I shrank back, deeper within myself, I could feel Varya basking in it...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I will not update until you do!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own Tolkien's work....Yet.**

* * *

**_Evil..._**

**_Hate..._**

**_Malice..._**

**_These I give you;_**

**_Dominate..._**

**_Conquer..._**

**_Destroy..._**

**_This you must do..._**

**_........._**

The eagles picked us up, the next day....

We were left in a perfectly horrid place.

There were bees everywhere.

Part of me wanted to use them... sting the eagles...

But I realized that it was a small gesture... and late in coming.

We were where we were.

Varya was enjoying this... she had always liked it when I was uncomfortable.

I watched Bilbo... he also noticed the bees.

There was a strange feeling in the air... I can truly say I had never felt anything like it before.

"Well, Varya? What do you make of this place?"

She smiled and said nothing...

I ignored her, as well.

There was a horrible sort of sleepiness... and wakefulness in the land around us.

The dwarves were crowding, now... Asking questions of Varya's bearer....

It seemed we were going to visit a wild, uncontrollable, unpredictable man! He lived in these parts, so of course we would visit...

Little fools...

Then we left the dwarves behind us, and walked on.

Only Myself, Varya, and our bearers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Sorry I've not updated in a while..... We've been experiencing a lot of fish mortality... **

**~Princess Arimae**

**P.S.--To Mirach-- Yes, I do realize it's cruel... It was more my other story talking there, but I thought I'd put it on all of them. Sorry! I did mean to publish this MUCH sooner!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: You know as well as I do that I don't own Tolkien's work....Yet.**

* * *

**_Evil..._**

**_Hate..._**

**_Malice..._**

**_These I give you;_**

**_Dominate..._**

**_Conquer..._**

**_Destroy..._**

**_This you must do..._**

**_........._**

He was quite wild... And big.

He was scowling, yet his soul laughed at me.

Varya was content... Traitor.

I waited... and then, the horrid Dwarves came back!

They came in twos and threes, no doubt to prolong the experience...

I could tell, watching Varya, that this was her idea.

Of course he asked us to stay....

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**I do realize it's short....**

**~Princess Arimae**


End file.
